


Still About You

by velociraptor44



Category: South Park
Genre: Kyman - Freeform, M/M, sp kyman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velociraptor44/pseuds/velociraptor44
Summary: "...but now you get all butt hurt when you think that I like someone else or some shit? God; you can’t have your fucking cake and eat it too."





	Still About You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creativeAmbiguity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativeAmbiguity/gifts).



“See you later, fuckers!” Cartman called out the door as Kenny, Butters and Stan exited in an orderly fashion. It was a Tuesday night, so leaving at 10:30 wasn’t exactly calling it an early night, even for a night of video games. 

“Uh…Kyle? Aren’t you gonna go follow your boyfriend home?” Eric asked the red head who was sitting perfectly still on the couch with a rather unreadable expression etched on his face. Kyle picked up his emerald green eyes for a moment before dropping them back down to his feet, feet that were planted firmly on the carpeted floor. 

“Jesus, are you still on your period? You’ve been in a shitty mood all night.” The brunette reaffirmed, his statement not helping any. Kyle remained wordless, his expression still stoic. Cartman came and sat directly beside him on the sofa, the larger boy starting to realise that Kyle wasn’t just being his usual stubborn self, but that this was something more. 

“Jew, if you’re just gonna sit there and pout, you should probably do that at your house. My mom’s gonna come downstairs soon and start doing her midnight yoga shit, and trust me, you don’t wanna be here for that.” Eric told the curly haired boy who, no surprise, said nothing in return. At that point, Cartman was thoroughly confused. Normally, if he was doing something to piss Kyle off, Kyle would have mentioned something by now, but as Eric went back into his memory of all the things that he said that night, he couldn’t come up with anything that was particularly more offensive than usual. 

“Are you… mad that Stan’s back with Wendy ‘cause that means you can’t fuck him now?” Cartman suggested crudely, trying to get any response out of him. The red head made his first sign of consciousness all night as he rolled his eyes and shook his head slowly. 

“Jesus Christ Cartman, no, why would I care if he’s back with her? They do that shit every other week.” He explained aggressively, arms crossed across his narrow chest. 

Cartman shot him an estranged glare, not quite knowing where the hostility was coming from. “It was a fucking joke, Kyle. I just wanted you to say something. Anything.” 

As Cartman spoke, Kyle’s body deflated. He knew that he was looking far too angry. Fuck, Kyle thought to himself as he bit his lower lip, now I’m going to have to come up with something to say, some lame ass excuse. 

Kyle sat for a few more seconds before he shrugged his shoulders, “Sorry, I was just thinking about something else, something stupid.” The red head muttered quickly as he stood up, blood rushing to his head. “See you at school tomorrow.” He finalised, heading over to where his shoes were left on the floor near the door. 

Kyle heard Cartman let out a laugh from behind him, but didn’t bother to look back until he began speaking. 

“So that’s it? You sit there all night like a fucking baby who just got his milk taken away and then tell me it’s nothing? Come on Jew; you should know I can see through shit like that pretty easy.” Eric explained, leaning his hip against the banister as he waited for his friend to tie his laces. Kyle stopped what he was doing, his hands momentarily forgetting how to tie a knot. 

He knows, Kyle thought. Oh god, he fucking knows. 

“Dude, seriously. It was something my mom said before. Don’t worry about it. Night.” He stated, not making eye contact as he headed for the door. As Kyle reached for the knob, he felt pressure on his shoulder, and couldn’t help but instinctively turn around, even though that was the last thing he wanted to do in that moment. All he wanted to do was go home and pretend like none of this happened, pretend like he didn’t almost give away a secret he was keeping to himself for months now. There’s no way that this one… stupid thing could blow it all. 

“Cartman, seriously, I--”

“What did she say?” The brunette asked nonchalantly. 

“Huh?” Kyle questioned, forgetting the lie he just told. 

“What did your mom say that made you so mad?” Eric specified, raising a sly eyebrow his way. Kyle’s mouth opened, but no words came out. 

“Kahl, wanna tell me the real reason you were acting like a shithead all night?” Cartman queried again, this time with a grin on his face, proud of himself as though he discovered the location of the Ark of the Covenant. Upon seeing the grin, Kyle jerked his shoulder, forcing Cartman’s hands to fly off him. 

“Why do you care anyways?” Kyle spat back, knowing that he was in a corner he couldn’t crawl out of. Eric shook his head. 

“We’re not playing a game of you-answer-my-question-with-yours. Just tell me what pissed you off so much and I’ll stop asking.” Eric clarified, his ice blue eyes locked on Kyle’s.

“And don’t give me bullcrap you try to come up with off the top of your head. I can read you like a book, Kyle, and I know when you’re making shit up. It’s not worth your time or mine to stand there and feed me excuses. Just say it. Let it out.” Cartman sang, giving Kyle one of his bits he’d given him and many other people over the years to try to make them confess to things. But in Kyle’s mind, Cartman forgot one crucial part; he overestimated how well he knew his lifelong friend, just as Cartman tended to overestimate a lot of other things in life. 

“Okay, well if you know me so well, what do you think it is?” Kyle questioned, leaning his hip against the doorframe. 

“I already told you my guess.” Cartman declared, trying to subdue a grin, referring to the Stan bit before. Kyle shook his head,

“How about you give me a real guess? Something that doesn’t involve me wanting to fuck my best friend.” Kyle ordered, almost positive that Cartman would never be able to figure out the real answer.

Eric stood for a moment, collecting his thoughts. He used the silence to trace back the events of the night and try to pinpoint where the red head’s mood started to go sour, or rather, sourer than normal. Suddenly, the answer came to him, which was made evident by broad a smirk that crossed his face. Kyle gulped upon seeing the expression, but quickly settled back down, assuming that Cartman was, yet again, overestimating his abilities. 

“Well Kahl, I think I figured it out.” He told him with a confidence, Kyle only rolling his eyes in response. 

“Go ahead.” Kyle invited, his stature unmoving. 

“You really want me to say it?” Cartman asked smugly. 

“Dude, yes, just say it, because I almost guarantee that you’re gonna be wrong.” Kyle assured, trying to knock his confidence down a peg. Cartman gave him a closed mouth smile.

“Okay, you asked for it.” The large brunette began. “Honestly, I think you started to get all pissy when Kenny started to ask me about my tastes. You know, when he asked me why I haven’t gotten with anyone yet and I told him that I was picky? That.” Eric let out. 

Kyle felt like shrivelling up inside. How the fuck out of all the things they talked about that night did that stand out to him? Why would he have noticed that? Why would he have paid that much attention to Kyle to realise that that was the point when everything started to make him angry? Oh, Kyle reminded himself, of course he would have noticed that, considering a couple months prior he had somewhat told Kyle that he sort of… liked him. 

Kyle shook those thoughts out of his mind and returned to reality, clearing his throat as he came up with something to say to combat the accusation. 

“Cartman, why would me hearing about your taste in guys effect my mood that much?” Kyle tried to reason, not wanting Cartman to have the upper hand on this whole situation. 

Cartman shrugged his shoulders, “I dunno, why don’t you tell me?” He requested, his light blue eyes having a way of penetrating Kyle in a stupid way that made Kyle forget what he planned on saying. “Why would it make you mad to hear that I like, god, what did I say? Level headed guys with a good sense of humour who kiss rough as shit? Why would that make you mad, Kahl?” Cartman pried, a mischievous look Kyle knew all too well crossing his pretty boy face. 

Kyle let out a fake sigh, “See, that’s where you’re wrong. Maybe if you took your head out your ass long enough to see that I don’t give two shits about that, and that maybe, just maybe, it could have had to do with something that didn’t concern you, you could start to figure it out.” The red head argued back hotheadedly. 

Cartman looked at Kyle for a few seconds with a blank expression before another light bulb went off in his head. “Oh, I get it now! You’re just mad about that because you think that I was listing off shit that you don’t think you are. I see.” He finalised, nodding his head for dramatic effect. 

“Uh, no you don’t.” Kyle assured him. 

“Uh, yes I do.” Cartman shot back. It was then that something went off inside Eric’s mind, something that he had been holding in for a while. “You know what, Kyle? You’re just being a greedy shit now. I told you at the beginning of the semester something really personal and you didn’t react at all. You didn’t follow up on it, fuck, you didn’t even give me the time of day to explain why it didn’t matter to you. You just acted like nothing ever happened, and sure, that was fine, I can deal with that, but now you get all butt hurt when you think that I like someone else or some shit? God; you can’t have your fucking cake and eat it too.” Cartman said in a huff, his large arms crossed across his chest. 

Kyle couldn’t do anything other than stand there, completely bewildered. That was the last thing he expected to come out of Cartman’s mouth, but in a way, it was long overdue. It was true, Kyle hadn’t reacted. He didn’t know what to say. There were way too many things going through his mind at the time to make any sense out of any of them, but mostly, it was just hard for him to hear his suspicions come true. It was right there, everything he assumed for years, right in front of him, telling him that he liked him. It was too much. It felt too real. Mostly because he felt it too. 

“Cartman, I… I’m sorry.” Kyle finally managed to spit out. Cartman picked up his eyes from the ground and released some of the tension in his fists for a moment, not expecting anything of that sort coming from a guy he thought he knew like the back of his hand. 

“You’re sorry?” Cartman repeated, the words feeling odd on his tongue. Kyle nodded, making reaffirming eye contact with him. 

“Yes. I’m sorry for not… reacting, for not explaining myself.” Kyle let out, having months now to go over the pros and cons of this moment, a moment he didn’t think would happen for a long time, but here it was. Kyle let out a long sigh, dropping his eyes back down to the ground. 

“Listen, I… I didn’t know what to say. I didn’t expect you to say what you did, and I just… didn’t know how to respond at the time.” He elaborated. “I uh, I didn’t think the idea of you liking someone else would have bothered me, but, well, it does. I was moping because I just realised that tonight, and I guess I realised it too late.” The red head confessed, knowing that it was his turn to get the short end of the stick. If Cartman was going to confess to him what he felt, he felt it was finally time that he did the same, even if he was too late. 

Cartman froze. Did Kyle actually just confess to what he thought he did? No way, there’s no fucking way, Eric told himself.

“What are you saying, Jew?” Cartman questioned quietly, the words almost getting caught in his throat. 

“Dude, do I have to spell it out for you?” Kyle asked rhetorically, not wanting to draw anymore unnecessary attention to the unreciprocal feelings that had been reversed. 

“So… you think that I like somebody else now, is that it?” Cartman inquired, watching for Kyle’s eyes to meet back up with his. When Kyle lifted his head, he raised one of his red eyebrows his way. 

“Well, yeah, from that description you gave.” Kyle told him sincerely. Eric couldn’t help but let out a smile that grew wider as Kyle’s face became more downtrodden. 

“Why the fuck are you smiling so hard? At least I wasn’t a dick to you when you told me you liked me.” Kyle reaffirmed, his walls of hostility building up again. 

“Kyle, you don’t think you’re level headed? Of course you fucking are. Yeah, maybe you unleash your Jew temper sometimes, but that doesn’t mean that you aren’t good at thinking straight and figuring shit out in the end, saving everyone’s asses. And what, you don’t think you have a good sense of humour? Okay, maybe you don’t crack jokes all the time, but I think anyone has to have a good sense of humour to put up with all the shit we all went through and still come out not fucking traumatised for life, and, uh, well, you put up with me.” Cartman said with a laugh, scratching the back of his head. 

Kyle swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “Wait so…” Kyle began. Cartman nodded, 

“Yeah; I was still talking about you.” 

It was in that moment that both of their eyes caught hold of each other. Fuck, they both thought, their minds buzzing with all sorts of ideas, but among all the ideas, one stood out. The idea, or the thought, that it was mutual. It was mutual all along. So… what did that mean? 

As though subconsciously, the two approached each other, the space between them becoming smaller and smaller. Cartman reached out his large hands and wrapped them, ever so cautiously, around the slender boy’s waist, pulling him in closer, Kyle not resisting the movements one bit. Slowly, Cartman lowered his forehead down until it was touching Kyle’s, their warm breaths bouncing off of each other’s flushed cheeks. 

“You know Kyle, that kissing hard as shit thing, it doesn’t really matter. I just said that for Kenny’s sake.” Cartman admitted in a deep whisper, his mouth closer than it had ever been to Kyle’s. 

Kyle let out a small smile, “Yeah, well, I can’t guarantee that that won’t ever happen.” Kyle flirted, wrapping his own hands around the brunette’s face, Cartman raising an eyebrow in response. 

“Damn, Jew; if I knew getting you jealous would make you want me this easily, I should’ve done it a long time ago.” Eric teased, taking one of his hands off Kyle’s waist and running it through his exposed fro. 

“Shut up, fatass. Let's just do this before I come to my senses.” Kyle teased in a quiet voice. 

“Well shit, if you insist.”


End file.
